Bagamul Hogpunt
Bagamul Hogpunt is chief of Clan Hovkash and successor to Tytugg Bagswill. He is a hulking hobgoblin who has maintained his station more through brute-force than natural charisma. Ascent to Chiefdom Born during the latter years of the Long Night, Bagamul Hogpunt became distinguished among his clan due to his considerable bulk and skill in battle. As the second most deadly hobgoblin among the Hovkhash, Bagamul would rise to a station befitting of his status, that of personal bodyguard to the then High-Chief; Tytugg Bagswill. When Tytugg vacated his throne, taking the ancestral Thundercry Helm with him, the Clanlands were plunged into disarray as the Alliance of Clans dissolved. In the ensuing chaos Bagamul was poised to claim the position of chief, vying for the title with his rival and former chef to the chief, Grumsh Fruit-Hewer. The Sirithi fleet arrived in Rockharbour in 7DE and their leaders backed the simple and more easily manipulated Grumsh, as chief. During the ensuing War in the Silence, Hogpunt bode his time, taking great care to keep his head without appearing a coward. At the close of the war, the Clanlands were defeated totally and Bagamul was prepared, decapitating Grumsh with his signature greataxe; Elf-Chewer and succeeding him as chief. Chief of the Hovkhash Following the fall of the Alliance of Clans, Clan Hovkhash would develop into the dominant power within the Clanlands, holding total control over the capital, Rockharbour. As chief of the Hovkhash this makes Bagamul the de facto leader of the Clanlands and although he does not hold the title of High-Chief, Bagamul often refers to himself as such, although never in the presence of other major chiefs. Publicly, Chief Hogpunt preserves a persona of confidence. He favours using shows of force and Hovkhash's wealth to enhance this perception. Hogpunt had a colossal cast-iron throne made for himself, which he often and falsely insinuates, was crafted out of melted down Shatterspikes. Since his ascent to chiefdom Bagamul has become increasingly paranoid, especially since the reintroduction of the other clans into the city. Hogpunt spends much of his time stewing within his throne-room which is lit by dozens of blazing sconces so as to keep it devoid of shadow. Bagamul constantly develops the security of his clan-house; the construction of newer, taller watchtowers, thicker walls and stronger gates is an ever-present project. Outside his clan-house Hogpunt travels in a custom made armoured carriage accompanied by a considerable compliment of guards. Descent of the Ogres Hogpunt has reacted pausingly to the aggression of the Ogres of Ogun'Kor. His was important decision was to reopen the gates of Rockharbour fully to competing clans, the chiefs of whom formed into a new tribal council and a shaky reformation of the Alliance of Clans. Hogpunt puts forward a confident persona to his peoples. He takes as little action as possible against the Ogres, he shrugs off as much wartime responsibility as possible, attributing this attitude towards his confidence in Goblin martial dominance. Category:Goblin Category:Characters